1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for removing joints from axles of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical axles of vehicles, particularly the front wheel transmission axles of vehicles each comprises a joint secured thereon. The joints have a good chance to be damaged after use, and have a good chance to be removed from the axles for repairing purposes.
However, the joints are solidly secured to the axles of the vehicles, and may not be easily disengaged or removed from the axles of vehicles. It normally takes a long time and a number of working processes to remove or to disengage the joints from the axles of vehicles by the workers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional processes to remove or to disengage the joints from the vehicle axles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a device for easily and quickly removing or disengaging joints from axles of vehicles without much labor work.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a device for removing joint from axle, the device comprising a track, a bar slidably supported on the track, and adjustable relative to the track, to support the axle, an arm including a first end having a hammer provided thereon, and means for moving the hammer of the arm toward and to engage with the joint, and to disengage the joint from the axle, for allowing the joint to be easily and quickly disengaged from the axle without much labor work.
The track includes at least one channel defined by at least one post, to slidably receive the bar. The bar includes at least one groove formed therein, to slidably receive the post, and to guide the bar to move along the track.
A bolt is threaded with the bar, and a motor is coupled to the bolt, to rotate the bolt, and to move the bar relative to the track. The bar includes a slot formed therein to receive the axle.
An insert may further be provided and selectively supported in the bar to anchor the axle of different width or diameter. The insert includes a recess formed therein to receive the axle.
The bar includes an opening formed therein to receive the insert therein. The bar includes a peripheral swelling extended into the opening thereof to define a peripheral shoulder therein, the insert includes a peripheral shoulder formed therein to engage with the peripheral shoulder of the bar, and to secure the insert in the opening of the bar.
One or more microswitches may further be provided for limiting a movement of the bar relative to the bar.
A housing may further be provided to support the track and the arm. One or more springs or cushioning members may further be provided for prevent the housing from being hammered by the hammer.
An actuator may further be provided and coupled to the arm, to move the hammer of the arm toward and to engage with the joint. A valve may further be provided and coupled to the actuator and to control the actuator.